Depression
by Lori Tori
Summary: Logan has been hiding something for a month and it could possibly get him killed. So he has to tell someone because he knows it isn't healthy. So who better to tell than Camille and Lucy. One-shot


**Just to warn you that this story has a lot of details. It probably not that good, so I be fine if you don't like it. But anyway, this story is mostly revolved around Logan, Camille, Lucy, and Mama Knight and not really revolved around the rest of the guys. **

"Hey guys," said Kendall. He came into the room from his and Logan's shared room. He looked around the room to see Mama Knight, Katie, James and Carlos eating breakfast at their kitchen table. But, something doesn't seem right. Then it clicked in his mind, Logan wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Logan?" Everyone looked at him and then they looked at their shared bathroom door, by the kitchen. Then Kendall understood because the past month, Logan locked himself in the bathroom, doing who knows what in there. They're all worried about him but they can't do anything because they don't know what Logan's doing in there.

"He's been in their for like a month," Kendall said, kind of confused.

"Yes, but what should we do about it because we don't know what he's doing in there," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but well all we know he could just have to go to the bathroom because we all know he has a weak bladder," said James.

"Maybe, but you guys are his friends, so you have to figure out what's Logan's problem," Mama Knight said. Mama Knight was worried about Logan because he was like a son to her, well besides her own son. She was the one Logan told about his problem with his family (manly his farther.) That he came from an unloving family (again his farther) that his dad told Logan that he is worthless and that he wouldn't be loved by anyone. His mother would always tried to stop her husband from trying to hurt Logan but he would always knock her out. Then when she wakes up, Logan's dad would be gone and Logan would be on the floor crying, all bruised and bloody. Mama Knight cried when she found out because she always thought of Logan as a son. So when she found out, she called Carlos's dad and told him. So because of that Logan's dad is in jail for abusing his family but mostly for calling Logan worthless. Last month Logan's dad got killed by another prisoner, even though he was Logan's dad. Logan was still depressed and so was Logan's mom (Joanna) because they still love that man, even if they don't want to. But, know thinking about it, mama Knight was thinking that Logan was either crying or doing something that could get him killed.

Just then the bathroom's door opened up and Logan came out. They all gasped because Logan looks a lot paler than normal, his eyes looked dark and dead, his hair is not its usual spiky hairdo, he looks like he hasn't smiled in weeks. So in shorter terms Logan looks like hell froze over and thawed back out, Logan is also really skinny, it looks like he hasn't eaten in months.

"Whoa, Logan you look like hell." Kendall said as soon as Logan sat at his usual seat. Logan looked at Kendall with his eyes, that used to be all filled with life, happiness, and he always has this sparkle in his eyes, that could lit up the hole room. But know, his eyes are filled with darkness that they looked dead and he has no more of that sparkle that are usually present in his eyes. Instead of lilting up a room, it brings dread and darkness to everyone around him. His once chocolate brown eyes, are know a dark brown, almost black.

"Kendall! Don't use that language at the dinner table, manly with Katie around," Mama Knight scolded at Kendall. But, she had to agree with her son, that Logan looks nothing like himself, mostly with his eyes. She's not going to tell anyone this, but she always loved his eyes. First, she always loved brown eyes and second she likes that his eyes can light up a hole room. So her heart broke when she saw that his eyes are broken and so dead like.

"It's okay mama Knight," Logan said in a very raspy voice. Logan doesn't look like or even sound like himself at all. You couldn't even know he's Logan unless you are really close to him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Mama Knight asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little depress but I know I shouldn't be because of what my farther did," Logan said.

"Yeah," Everyone mumbled. They all got a felling that isn't it or just part of it, but they just ignored it because everyone knows that Logan is a terrible liar. Even though they're all right because Logan is still hiding something that could get himself killed. Everybody went back to eating their breakfast and wow was it an awkward silence. Nobody knew what to do or what to say in this awkward silence. Finally, Logan got up and he put his plate in the sink.

"I'm going for a walk... so... bye," Logan said. Everybody else nodded their heads and with that Logan went out the door. Once he closed the door, he let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "That was close... I got to be more careful... but I have to tell someone, anyone, because I know this is not healthy... Camille and Lucy should know, "he mumbled under his breath. With that Logan set off to find Camille and Lucy, so he went down to the lobby because he knew that is where they would be.

When the elevator door opened up to the lobby, Logan walked out into the lobby. people who looked up at Logan all gasped, manly because Logan doesn't look like him at all. Logan just ignored them and walked into the pool area. There he spotted Camille and Lucy talking laughing at one of the tables by the pool. Logan walked toward them and when Lucy spotted Logan, she let out a loud gasp. With that made Camille turn around and she let an even louder gasp than Lucy. Logan walked over to them before they could jump up and run to him and see if he was okay because honestly he was not okay and anyone could see that.

"Hey guys... I will answer any of your questions but not here. Somewhere more private so that we can't be over heard, Logan said in a low voice.

Camille, Lucy, and Logan all went up to 4J because that is where Lucy lives and because she is the only one living there, so it's a good place to go and talk. They all walked into Lucy's apartment and when Logan closed the door, Camille and Lucy attacked him with questions.

"One at a time... ok... Camille you first," Logan said. He sat down on one of the chairs, while Lucy and Camille sat on the couch.

"What happened to you Logan and no lying." Camille said, while looking into Logan's dark eyes. It breaks her heart to see Logan look like this, mostly with his eyes (Like Mama Knight.) Manly, because she just loves his eyes, she can't help it but she would get lost in those eyes of his but know they're dark and almost dead like. She wants to look away to keep herself from crying but she couldn't help it but stare into his eyes. Another reason is that he isn't smiling at all, she loves his smile. She can't help it but to smile, with his perfect straight and pearl white teeth, his beautiful full lips (to her anyways) and his perfect dimples. God, how much she loves his dimples. Like his eyes, his smile could bright up a very dark room and she couldn't help but smile along with him. She loves how Logan's hair is always spiky and perfect and know it stands up in all directions (like he been trying to pull his hair out.) he is also really pale, paler than normal, and he looks like a ghost. he also is wearing baggy clothes which don't suit him, at all, she actually loves it when he wears sweater vests.

While Lucy agrees with everything Camille and Mama Knight thought. But instead of loving him like a son or to be an a romantic relationship with him. Instead she loves him like a very close brother, that she can share all of her secrets with. Like she always goes to Logan if she has a problem and know it is time for her to help Logan with his problems. She really hopes she can help him and will do anything to help him.

"Well you guys both know that my father used to abuse me," Logan said while looking down at his shoes but looked up to see Camille and Lucy nodding their heads. He continued, "Well he died last month by one of his prison mates. So I guess I was just depressed that he died because he still is my dad, even if I don't want him to be. I also can't hate him and I never will."

"Well that is okay because I to had a crappy dad, even though mine isn't as bad as yours was. But I still love him with all of my heart." Lucy said. She grabbed his hands with hers and squeezed them lightly because she didn't not want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Your right about my dad I do love him with all of my heart. But I still left out some details," Said Logan. He pulled his hands away from Lucy grasps and he looked down at his shoes.

"What? You know you can tell us anything, right?" Camille questioned him.

Logan nodded his head and said, "I think it would be better to just show you." Camille and Lucy both looked at each other with questionable eyes. They looked back at Logan. The next thing that happened, they didn't expect at all and that really broke their hearts into a million pieces. Logan pulled up his right sleeve of his shirt and all the way up his arm to his shoulder. They both let out a very loud gasp. From Logan's wrist, all the way up to half of his upper arm. Where cuts that looked like where from a razor and they're where a lot of them. Some of them looked like they where a month old because that must be when he started to cut himself.

Camille and Lucy both looked at each other and then back at Logan. They both reach out to Logan's arm but stopped because they didn't want to get Logan mad. As sensing what they wanted, Logan looked up and nodded for them to continue at what they wanted to do. They hesitated but they each touched a part of his arm where there is cuts that turned into scars. They were surprised to find that the scars where actually really smooth but then again they're a month old.

"Is that all?" Lucy asked him.

"No," with that Logan pulled his right hand away and pulled his left sleeve up. Camille and Lucy let out an even louder gasp, even if that was possible. It was the same but the cuts were newer and there was something else there but It was written and it said:

_Worthless_

"Logan d-did you do th-that," Camille shuddered because she was crying while a couple of tears leaked out of her eyes . Logan nodded and Camille let an even louder cry and she launched herself at Logan. Logan hissed in pain but he still continued to hug Camille, like his life depended on it. Lucy was crying softly, she may be a tough girl but she is still sensitive. That hole tough girl business was just an act because she wanted people to see her as someone who doesn't care about anything, so she wouldn't get walked on. liked her dad walked all over her. She than launched herself at Logan when Camille pulled away. Logan hissed in pain as he felt weight go on his left arm.

"Logan you are not worthless and you will never be worthless. Your dad was an idiot if he didn't want you as a son. You will always be loved by your real family and friends. Don't listen to your dad, ever." Lucy said while looking Logan dead in the eye. Logan nodded his head and pulled Lucy in a hug.

He whispered something in her ear, "Thanks Lucy. You are the best sister in the world, even if we aren't blood related."

Logan let go of her and he walked over to the door."Hey where are you going?" Camille questioned Logan.

"To tell Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys. So I could get help because I know this isn't healthy," Logan said. With that he, Camille, and Lucy left to go to apartment 2J. When they got there they saw Mama Knight in the kitchen cleaning, while Katie and the rest of the guys were watching TV. They looked up to see them walk through the door.

"Hey guys. I think it's time to tell you guys the truth." With that they all sat on the couch, which was kind of a tight squeeze. Logan told everything that he said to Lucy and Camille and even showed both of arms. Everybody cried and they all hugged. Logan didn't even care that his arm was hurting. All that mattered was that he had family and friends that cared for him, more than his farther can.

With that Logan went to therapy to care his problem. After months of therapy lessons, he got a lot better and he is more like the Logan that everybody loves. His hair is back to being spiky and perfect, he is back to wearing his sweater vests, he is back to his normal skin tone. He is smiling a lot more, showing his perfect teeth, full beautiful lips, and his really cute dimples (as Camille's says.) Most importantly his eyes are back to its usual chocolate brown color and not dark brown, they lit like the sun and not darkness, and they're filled with life and not like they're dead.

His scars are just a white line, that are not that noticeable because of his pale skin but you could faintly see the lines of the words:

_Worthless _

The scars also are really smooth and they somehow suits Logan's pale skin. In Camille's opinion, she loves those scars even if they bring a reminder of what happened that day. So over all, Logan is mostly back to his old self but there is a part of him that will never recover, just a little bit of him hasn't recovered fully. After all that happened Logan will always be loved by Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, Carlos, James and most importantly by Camille ( his girlfriend) and Lucy (his sister.) He also learns that you should always appreciate what you have and never live in the past because the past is the past.

**I can't wait until next month because Big Time Movie comes out on March 10th (laughing uncontrollably.) How many have you guys seen Big Time Move. It was awesome and it was the season finale. They said that a third season were be coming soon (I think this summer but I don't know.)**

**So tell me If you like this story or not. I won't care if you don't but I might have a few tears forming in my eyes. Manly because of this story, it is so sad (whipping away my fake tears.) ;) **


End file.
